1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drawing method and a drawing apparatus operating in an ink-jet mode for ejecting droplets of a liquid material, and to a display apparatus.
2. Background Art
As a conventional method of forming a filter material and the like for a color filter in the pixel areas on a substrate on which droplets are ejected by using a drawing apparatus in an ink-jet mode, there is a method in which droplets (a material for a color filter) are sequentially arranged in an array in pixel areas of each color constituting the color filter.
In the conventional method, however, there is a problem in that the periphery of the pixel areas, a corner part thereof in particular, is not sufficiently filled with the droplets. Moreover, the droplets are sequentially ejected on the pixel areas and on a boundary layer separating each of the pixel areas, so that the patterns of droplets arrangement are different in each of the pixel areas. In other words, the color tone is not uniform in each of the pixel areas.
The present invention has been achieved in view of the aforementioned problems. An object of the invention is to provide a drawing method and a drawing apparatus which are capable of filling the corner part of the pixel areas with droplets and arranging the droplets uniformly in color tone in each of the pixel areas, and to provide a display apparatus.